The Keep:Habitican Exploration and Research Organization (H.E.R.O.)/Challenge 1: Get Lost!
For members of the Fanfiction Guild, The Keep:Habitican Exploration and Research Organization (H.E.R.O.). We've all lost things. Including ourselves. There's that helpless feeling that comes with realizing that "home" is nowhere to be found, or something precious has been misplaced. That sense of hopelessness at how to proceed towards some semblance of normality. For the first challenge of the Orb of Rebirthed H.E.R.O. guild, we're going to get lost. Or lose something. Or both. Many good heroic tales start with something that's gone missing; some tales of heroic survival start with the protagonist stranded somewhere unfamiliar and needing to find their way home. And since we're starting at the beginning writing a story, without a direction, your Head Curator (that'd be me, Taldin) has decided to see which directions we can go, not to find the way, but to lose the way. This Wiki post has been created for the express purpose of leaving Talk pages in the form of challenge submissions. I -think- you can leave notes without having a Wikia account; only one way to find out. There are three To-Dos in this challenge: you can only complete one 'of them. *'Get Lost: Describe, in at least 500 words, a time where you got lost somewhere. It doesn't have to be in Habitica, but you might get bonus points if you adapt your experience to a place in Habitica as if you were living in the real world. Describe the feelings, the sights, and the sounds, and how you dealt with becoming un-lost. *'Lost Something?' : Describe in at least 250 words something that was important to you, that was lost or destroyed. Describe why it was important to you, and whether it is something you eventually found, or let go of. Bonus points can be had if you also talk about whether or not the thing would still be important if you found it today. *'Lose Someone Else!' For the folks who don't consider themselves writers, a challenge to set up a scenario / problem (getting lost, or losing something) that the rest of us will have to get ourselves out of, like: :: "What would you do if you woke up on a boat, adrift on the ocean with little food or water? You have the following things available to you....." : Minimum of 100 words, if you can manage it. The reason you can only do one of these To-Dos is that I'll be tallying who does which one as semi-votes to set up the next Challenge. The idea here is that all of you who take on the challenge are going to help drive the story of a protagonist on a Hero's Journey, and he or she will be undertaking the best and worst we have to offer. Along the way, he or she will run into some of us who are members; are we helpers, hinderances, or merely people along the way? This challenge begins on October 2, 2016, and will end on October 16, 2016. Category:Guilds